Some of conventional waterproof structures around a connector of a vehicle electronic control device use a waterproof connector to address waterproofness.
However, even in the case of using a waterproof connector, it is necessary to also consider that a very small gap arises between a housing and a terminal provided in the housing, and then, due to temperature change by heat generation and cooling of an electronic device, water drop is absorbed.
In particular, if water drop enters the electronic control device, short-circuit occurs because of small-sized components. As a result, the electronic control device does not function, and further, travelling of the vehicle might be influenced. Accordingly, reliably ensuring waterproofness is an important matter.
Therefore, for example, as in an electronic control device disclosed in Patent Document 1, a storage portion in which a sealing agent can be stored is formed on the inner wall side of a penetration wall through which a terminal penetrates, and the sealing agent is applied from the inside of a housing in which the electronic control device is provided.